Time & Time Again
by Zolo77
Summary: A series of vignettes  - Original Trilogy & EU -  focusing on Han & Leia. Loosely cannon. Individually rated K-T. Please read and review. Enjoy!
1. Home

_Disclaimer: George's universe, I just play here._

_Characters: Han Solo_

_Rated: K_

_Genre: Romance ( I guess)_

* * *

><p>Home.<p>

That one word had meant so many different things over the years. At first, it was something he didn't have. Something he didn't need. Something he didn't want.

That had all changed of course. It had become an ideal he fought for. Killed for. Changed for.

He looked across the empty apartment, eyes locking on the person who had offered him a chance.

A chance at something he never thought he deserved.

A home.


	2. Silence

_Disclaimer: George's universe, I just play here._

_Characters: Leia Organa / Han Solo_

_Rated: K_

_Genre: Friendship_

* * *

><p>A bottle of wine sat in front of her, half finished, daring her to continue.<p>

Had it really been a month?

A month since the destruction of the Death Star?

A month since Alderaan?

A month since the Alliance had to quickly relocate from Yavin4?

A month since Han had come back?

_Stop it!_ She chastised herself. _Stop thinking of him._

She closed her eyes, letting her head fall back slightly. Then someone brushed up behind her, she felt a large hand on her shoulder and looked up. A pair of worried hazel eyes stared back at her. She said nothing, not trusting her voice. Wordlessly, he picked up the half empty bottle, poured her another glass, squeezed her shoulder slightly and was gone.

_Okay._ She thought to herself. _Maybe you can think about him a little bit…_


	3. We

_Disclaimer: George's universe, I just play here._

_Characters: Han Solo / Leia Organa-Solo_

_Rated: K+_

_Genre: Romance_

* * *

><p>It was late. Very late.<p>

The day seemed to go on forever.

Congratulations flowed steadily since they had broken the good news over a late lunch.

Leia had known a bit longer of course, but she had told him in the morning, snuggled up, she breathed into his chest something about being hungry. He pulled her closer, asking her what she wanted. She replied something about eggs. That, however was not the significant part, it was the exaggerated "we" at the beginning that made his heart skip a beat.

Leia was steadily breathing beside him now. Careful not to wake her, he placed his hand low on her still-flat stomach. He felt his face split onto a wide grin he couldn't control.

"We." He whispered, still holding a hand on his unborn children.

"We."


	4. Numbered

_Disclaimer: George's universe, I just play here. _

_Characters: Han Solo  
><em>

_Rated: K  
><em>

_Genre: Family  
><em>

* * *

><p>"No, thank you. I only dance with my Dad."<p>

Han had heard his daughter speak those words more times then he could count; they had always brought a smile to his face.

But his days were numbered.

The day was coming when she wouldn't say those words.

And he knew it would break his heart.


	5. Sisters

_Disclaimer: George's universe, I just play here._

_Characters: Mara Jade / Leia Organa-Solo_

_Rated: K_

_Genre: Humor_

* * *

><p>I really should have killed him when I had the chance. Mara mused, after what seemed like the millionth hour of being measured, fitted, poked and prodded. Leia was no help, now beyond tipsy all she could do was sit in a huge wingback chair sip sparkling wine and offer unhelpful advice.<p>

It had been years since the fateful words of her former master echoed in her mind; _You will kill Luke Skywalker._ She had tried, she really did. But something about him made her stop.

Of course, at the moment, she couldn't think of what that something was. As far as she was concerned, Luke should have to die for putting her though this.

Leia started giggling. It was a little weird to have to the Chief of State giggle drunkingly at you.  
>It was even weirder to have the Chief of State (soon to be your sister-in-law) giggle at you while you try on wedding dresses.<p>

"You should get that one!" Leia exclaimed before dissolving into a fit of giggles yet again.

"Can it, Solo." Mara rolled her eyes at her reflection. No, she would definitely not be getting this one.


	6. Speak

_Disclaimer: George's universe, I just play here._

_Characters: Han Solo / Leia Organa-Solo_

_Rated: K_

_Genre: Romance_

* * *

><p>He would tease her.<p>

Tell her she was crazy. People who sat around talking to themselves were crazy.

She would argue, of course. She wasn't talking to herself.

She was talking to his son.


	7. General

_Disclaimer: George's universe, I just play here._

_Characters: Leia Organa_

_Rated: K_

_Genre: Romance (...not sure what else it would be) _

* * *

><p>General.<p>

She tried the word out, rolling it around her mind.

_General_.

That word represented a commitment, a significant commitment, but not to the Alliance. To her.

She breathed out, straighten up; grabbing her duffel she headed to the door. She has always just been sure of one thing. Now though, she was sure of two.

They would win this battle. Together.


	8. Drowning

_Disclaimer: George's universe, I just play here._

_Characters: Leia Organa-Solo_

_Rated: K_

_Genre: Angst / Hurt _

* * *

><p>He had never left her before. Not like this.<p>

Angry. Desperate. Grieving.

Their love, the life they shared together always seemed stronger then the forces which attempted to pull them apart. Time and time again he would be ripped from her. But never had he torn himself away. She understood that type of grief.

Bone deep, haunting.

A person could easily drown in pain like that. She was losing him. Grasping desperately for someone who didn't want to exist anymore.

He has lost his best friend. And now she was losing hers.


	9. Protective

_Disclaimer: George's universe, I just play here._

_Characters: Han Solo_

_Rated: K_

_Genre: Drama _

* * *

><p>Betrayed.<p>

He had brought her here, expecting protection from to a man he couldn't trust.

Evil and impossibly large, darkness loomed before him.

The small hand clutching his shook.

She never spoke of the Death Star, but he knew.

It would happen again. They would hurt her.

He stepped in front of her. Protective.

Better him then her.


	10. History

_Disclaimer: George's universe, I just play here. _

_Characters: Han Solo/_Leia Organa __

_Rated: K_

_Genre: Friendship _

* * *

><p>Avoiding the makeshift memorial in a heavily used hallway aboard Home One had become a routine.<p>

If it could not be avoided, it was ignored.

That was working well, until the day he couldn't ignore it anymore.

That's where she found him, staring into the photocase, face hard and unreadable.

He didn't acknowledge her, just continued to glare at one particular photo.

"She was Corellian. Her name was Bria." Leia said quietly after a moment, suddenly self-conscious.

"I know." The reply was quick, short, tense. Full of anger, pain and history.

"You knew her?"

"I thought I did."

After another moment of silence, she looked up at him, his face still hard.

"She was a good fighter."

His jaw clenched. Eyes narrowed, he exhaled sharply.

"She was a lot of things."

Leia, saying nothing, merely nodded.


	11. Not Enough

_Disclaimer: George's universe, I just play here. _

_Characters: Han Solo _

_Rated: K_

_Genre: Angst _

_AN: I hated COPL, more than you can possibly imagine. I didn't think Leia deserved Han after all of that. So normally I choose to ignore the fact that it even exists, but it did provide a backdrop for this snippet. _

* * *

><p>The spanner crashed on the wall then clattered to the floor.<p>

But one wasn't enough, not by a long shot.

A second spanner quickly followed.

How _dare_ she!

After all they had been through, after all they had sacrificed.

It all came down to this? This was how he was going to lose her?

Pounding his fist against the wall, slumping to the floor, he covered his face with his hands.

They were right of course. He couldn't offer her anything.

He loved her.

He would kill for her. He wanted nothing more than to adore her, give her children, and grow old together.

But it wasn't enough.

Not anymore.


	12. My Love

_Disclaimer: George's universe, I just play here. _

_Characters: Leia Organa / Han Solo _

_Rated: K_

_Genre: Romance _

* * *

><p>Nothing had changed. But now, everything was different. She had found an anchor, a refuge in his arms.<p>

In the hazy glow of the early Bakura morning, her body seemed to sigh.

Legs still entwined, his arm across her hips, clothing strewn around them.

Her mind, still reeling from the battle won days ago, now happily recalling the finer details of last night.

A large calloused hand moved warmly up her back, interrupting her reverie, scooping gently under her shoulder, drawing her to him.

As she buried her face into his chest, she let him pull her towards sleep again.

Kissing the top of her head, he breathed softy, quietly, into her hair.

Before sleep could claim her completely, he hugged her gently, murmuring the same sentiment he had the night before. She knew enough native Corellian to understand the depth of those words.

"Min Larel." He breathed again, and with that, she closed her eyes.


	13. After Myrkr

_Disclaimer: George's universe, I just play here. _

_Characters: Leia Organa-Solo / Han Solo _

_Rated: K_

_Genre: Hurt _

_AN: Did anyone else cry like a child when Anakin Solo died? I know I did. Twice. _

* * *

><p>The fresher had been running for hours.<p>

Retreating from him, from everything, she had stolen herself away. Locked in sorrow, mourning.

Knocking on the door, he received no response. "Leia?" Knocking louder. Still nothing.

Opening the door, he was assaulted by steam. The sudden rush of dry air cleared the room.

There he found her.

Crumpled on the floor, water rushing over her; silent sobs raked her fragile frame.

Moving forward, pain stabbing at his chest, he shut off the water.

No awareness, she neither moved nor spoke.

Carefully, he picked her off the floor, sagging in his arms. He had never seen her like this.

Broken. Hopeless.

She looked up at him, red eyes pleading.

"They killed our baby." She whispered.

The pain in his chest threatened to break him. He held on for her; for them. He had to.

"I know, Sweetheart. I know."


	14. Hot Shot

_Disclaimer: George's universe, I just play here. _

_Characters: Leia Organa / Han Solo _

_Rated: K_

_Genre: Romance _

_Author's Note – makes more sense if you have read the novel ESB, not just watched the film. This particular scene was edited a fair bit (which is totally uncool – it's a great one). OR – you could watch the outtake on Bluray. It's in there too, and btw - it's awesome. : )_

* * *

><p><em>Hot shot.<em> A dare. A challenge.

Taking what was intended to be a way for him to test her and turning it into yet another battle.

A different kind of battle.

She had spent years keeping him out. Now her body was crushed against him. Yielding. Demanding.

Hands wrapped through his hair, pulling him closer. Fighting, but for him.

Then it was over. He turned from her, reluctantly.

Confused and embarrassed, she fled.


	15. Waiting

_Disclaimer: George's universe, I just play here. _

_Characters: Leia Organa-Solo / Han Solo _

_Rated: K+_

_Genre: Romance / Family _

_AN: Thank you for all the reviews and comments so far! They keep me motivated - so please keep them coming!  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Are they down?"<p>

He nodded, smiling quietly, the door hissing shut behind him, he started to undress.

"Finally." Twisting off the bed, she came to face him, returning his smile.

"I wasn't that long, was I?"

"No, I suppose not. I've just been waiting all night to do this…" and with that she pressed herself to him, running her palms up and across his chest. Tracing his shoulders, wrapping behind his neck. She pulled him to her; hard. His hands pulling the hem of her emerald chemise over her creamy skin.

"Well. If I knew that, I wouldn't have read them _two_ books."

"Yes you would have, you can't say no to them."

"Okay, well I would have read _faster_."

A low growl escaped him, as she guided him to their bed.


	16. Normality

_Disclaimer: George's universe, I just play here._

_Characters: Leia Organa-Solo / Han Solo _

_Rated: K_

_Genre: Everyday Life _

_AN: I have always felt Leia to be a shopper (like myself), and to that end, I think she would buy tons of footwear.  
><em>

* * *

><p>His calls echoed across the foyer.<p>

Her office said she had left hours ago; meetings cancelled, calls held.

He found her, sitting alone, surrounded.

"Hey."

All she could do was look up at him, guilty.

"Good day?" he asked, leaning casually against the closet door, grinning down at her.

Smiling, she hugged the armful of boots closer. "Yes, very."


	17. Free

_Disclaimer: George's universe, I just play here._

_Characters: Han Solo / Leia Organa_

_Rated: K_

_Genre: General_

* * *

><p>It was easy to forget just how young she really was. Responsible beyond her 22 years.<p>

But here, alone with him, hidden away, safe, she seemed younger.

As he watched her flit lightly around their kitchen, dressed loosely in only his shirt; bare feet dancing across the cold tiles, he smiled.

This was his Leia. The one he didn't have to share with the rest of the galaxy.

Here, alone with him, she was free.


	18. Doubt

_Disclaimer: George's universe, I just play here._

_Characters: Leia Organa / Han Solo  
><em>

_Rated:K_

_Genre: General  
><em>

* * *

><p>Was it selfish, she wondered, to be jealous of a life she didn't have.<p>

Especially considering the life they were living was a reflection of her, not him.

He had come with her, made her a priority.

She watched him, working his way through the crowded cantina towards her.

Every female, human and alien alike, watched him hungrily as he passed.

How different would they be, she pondered, if she had put him first, followed him.

Would this be their life? Or would he see through her?

Would he finally have seen. Finally understood?

She didn't belong here. She didn't deserve him.


	19. Lovers

_Disclaimer: George's universe, I just play here. _

_Characters: Leia Organa / Han Solo _

_Rated: T  
><em>

_Genre: Humor / Romance  
><em>

_AN: Thank you all for all the awesome reviews! It keeps me motivated, so please keep them coming! _

* * *

><p>"If I had known you had Aeien silk sheets, you would have gotten me into this bed a lot sooner." She mused, watching the dark above them.<p>

"Are you saying, Princess, that you're only sharing my bunk for the bedding?"He asked, eying her with feigned indignation as a slow grin moved across his face.

Laughing she rolled on top of him. Hair falling like a curtain around them, breasts pressing tightly to his chest.

"Why else?" Still laughing, she squeaked as he hugged her tighter, expertly flipping them around so he hovered over her. Strong arms securing her beneath him.

"I'll show you why else. And I'll take my time about it too."


	20. Renovations

_Disclaimer: George's universe, I just play here._

_Characters:Leia Organa-Solo / Han Solo  
><em>

_Rated:K_

_Genre: Everyday  
><em>

* * *

><p>Sitting with her legs dangling over the edge, she watched him root around the compartment below her.<p>

"It's really not important."

A small thud followed by a muffled curse answered back.

"Honestly, I can get another one."

A grumble she couldn't discern rumbled from under her.

"What?"

Suddenly his face was below her, covered in grime, annoyed.

"You know," he said, slowly wrapping large hands around her ankles, "this may come as a shock, but before you started storing all your stuff in here, it was actually rather organized."

Unable to hide her smile now, she laughed quietly, shaking her head.

"You only have to put up with it for a few more weeks, the renovations wont last too much longer."

"Why are we renovating again? I can never remember."

"The kitchen is unusable."

He raised his eyebrows at her. "And how would you know that?"

"The Caf machine is always broken..."


	21. Unfaithful

_Disclaimer: George's universe, I just play here._

_Characters: Han Solo_

_Rated: K  
><em>

_Genre: Angst _

_AN: Sorry. It had to be done. I place this somewhere in the Dark Tide duo.  
>I have always been slightly convinced that more happened behind the scenes to break down Han and Leia, and that is perhaps the most tragic of all things EU.<br>_

* * *

><p>These eyes were wrong. Not <em>hers<em>.

Cheap. Shallow. _Wrong_.

How many times had he been here, the same, different.

Always disinterested. Always faithful. Always _hers_.

He had changed. They had changed - _hadn't they?  
><em>

Unsure. Unhappy.

And now, unfaithful.


	22. Parents

_Disclaimer: George's universe, I just play here. _

_Characters: Leia Organa-Solo / Han Solo _

_Rated: K_

_Genre: Family_

_AN: Sorry for the angst in the last chapter, but (yay!) they're back to being totes adorbs!  
><em>

* * *

><p>"I don't like it."<p>

"You don't have to like it." He snorted, leaned back against the headboard.

They were quiet for a moment. The half silent clicking of Leia's datapad filling the room.

"I just don't like it."

She sighed, switched off the reader. Smiling, she turned to him.

"Yeah? And what would you like?" Hoping, rather fruitlessly that a bit of old humor would pull him out of his mood.

"Why is she out with him? He's... he's..." Not being able to find the word for what he wanted to say, he threw his hands in the air.

"He's scruffy?" Leia offered, smiling still.

"Yeah."

"Scruffy isn't so bad." She murmured, cuddling into him, tucking her feet under his warm legs.

He was beaten. But he was no quitter.

"I still don't like it."


	23. Fairytale

_Disclaimer: George's universe, I just play here._

_Characters: Leia Organa (-almost Solo) _

_Rated: K_

_Genre: Romance_

* * *

><p>A moment of calm settled over her.<p>

She was alone for the first time all day.

Attendants scurried frantically up and down the long passageway outside the door.

This was unavoidable. This wasn't their day. Not yet.

Right now, they belonged to everyone else. They belonged to little girls watching, enraptured with a fairytale. To the disenchanted, the disheartened. The young boys who dreamed of adventures and rescuing princesses. To the princesses who dared for freedom of love.

They would belong to each other, later.


	24. Us

_Disclaimer: George's universe, I just play here._

_Characters: Han Solo / Leia Organa  
><em>

_Rated: K_

_Genre: Romance_

* * *

><p>"Dance with me."<p>

"Here?"

"Here." He took her hand, guided them in a slow circle.

"Why are we dancing, here?" Large brown eyes sweeping the abandoned conference room, until a moment ago bussled with the daily commerce, defence and trade committees which fed the massive heart of the New Republic.

"We're celebrating." His answer whispered through her hair.

"Celebrating what?" She leaned into his chest, military-inspired brass jacket buttons cool against her cheek.

Silence wrapped around them for a long moment, his breath came again, brushing warm against her ear.

"Us."


	25. So Something

_Disclaimer: George's universe, I just play here._

_Characters: Han Solo _

_Rated: K_

_Genre: General_

* * *

><p>What in the nine hells has he gotten himself into now.<p>

_Princess_.

She had seen through him. Or maybe, it was that she had actually _seen_ him had him worried.

Young. Beautiful. Stubborn. Quiet, yet, commanding.

Admittedly intrigued; he was unsure how to deal with her.

She was just so ... _something_.


	26. Rumors

_Disclaimer: George's universe, I just play here._

_Characters: Han Solo / Leia Organa-Solo _

_Rated:K_

_Genre: Romance  
><em>

* * *

><p>"So, I hear you're divorcing me." Han said casually as he leaned against the counter.<p>

"Really?"

"Yeah, it was top story on the holo I was watching at lunch."

"Interesting. Well, you win. I just heard I was pregnant, again." Leia brushed past him, tracing his forearm with her fingers.

"That sounds like a lot more fun. What do I win?"

"Me."

"Cute." He grinned, came up behind her, grasp her hips and pulled her back to him.

"I know. Do you want a beer?"

"Sure, in a minute."


	27. Outlaws

_Disclaimer: George's universe, I just play here._

_Characters: Leia Organa  
><em>

_Rated: K_

_Genre: Stupid people trying to keep H&L apart, set between ESB & ROTJ.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, Princess. I must advise against this."<p>

"Really?"

"Yes."

"You're _sorry_ that you seem to feel you have the _right_ to _advise_ me against going after him?"

"It is not worth the risk your Highness..."

"He's a good man."

"Princess-"

"This has nothing to do with you. I wont listen to anymore."

"He's not worth what you are. He's an outlaw, a criminal-"

"We are all outlaws and criminals. We are rebels. Han is the best man I have _ever_ known."

General Jan Dodonna stared pointedly at her for a long moment, nodded and strode out the door.

"I love him." She said, as the door slid shut; leaving her alone.


	28. Just Supervising

_Disclaimer: George's universe, I just play here._

_Characters: Leia Organa-Solo / Han Solo  
><em>

_Rated: K  
><em>

_Genre: Family  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Hey, Junior!" Han exclaimed, striding through the kitchen doorway, he came over to where Jacen was perched on the counter, watching Leia at the stove beside him. He extended his hand to playfully muss his eldest son's already unruly hair. "You helpin' your mom?"<p>

"No," Jacen stated, looking at his mom, smiling victoriously. "I'm supervising!"

"You keepin an eye on her, making sure she doesn't burn the place down?"

Jacen nodded and popped another handful of grapes into his mouth.

"Alright kid, at ease. I'll take it from here." Han saluted with a wink and with that the young boy leaped off the counter and disappeared into the sitting room to join his siblings. Leia scowled at Han, turning towards him, pressed back against the counter.

"This is all your fault, they follow me around in here and keep suggesting I wait until you get home. It's absurd."

"Well, your track record isn't that good Sweetheart-" She cut him off with a kiss.


	29. Deja Vu

_Disclaimer: George's universe, I just play here._

_Characters: Leia Organa-Solo  
><em>

_Rated: K  
><em>

_Genre: Angst _

* * *

><p>She watched him saunter away, like she had 25 years ago; pack across his shoulder, blaster slung low on his hip.<p>

His step was wrong, missing the confidence he so desperately needed to portray.

Her hand still clasp tightly closed, sealed in the kiss he had placed there, perhaps the last kiss from him she would ever receive.

How long should she hold on to it?

How long could she hold on to him?


	30. Without Him

_Disclaimer: George's universe, I just play here._

_Characters: Leia Organa  
><em>

_Rated: K  
><em>

_Genre: General _

_AN: Set during X-wing Series, Solo Command  
><em>

* * *

><p>Leia sat on a crate in the deserted docking bay, and stared at her.<p>

He had left them both.

Perhaps to show her what leaving meant to him.

Perhaps to prove how much he loved her.

Perhaps to prove he would be back.

She longed to walk over to her, as if being near her would bring him back to them.

But she could not, she could only sit staring.

They continued this way for a long time.

The Falcon and the Princess.


	31. Together, Again

_Disclaimer: George's universe, I just play here._

_Characters: Han Solo / Leia Organa-Solo  
><em>

_Rated:K  
><em>

_Genre: Romance (with a little angst)  
><em>

_AN: As requested, a follow up to "Deja Vu"_

* * *

><p>She sat apart from him, arms folded across her stomach, eyes down, breathing steady, but shallow.<p>

How many times had he found her like this? Small. Scared.

Before they were _they_, he would simply sit with her, silent, supportive.

In later years she would seek him out, gather comfort from him. He would wrap around her, comforting; loving.

Fear radiated from her, choking the air from his lungs. This was _his_ fault.

He stepped towards her. She did not move.

Overcome, he closed the distance between them. Reaching, fingering the silken edges of her headscarf.

Kneeling in front of her, tilting her face up, meeting her eyes, he saw that fear behind tear rimmed lashes.

He was horrid. This was _his_ fault.

Cupping her face, gently, he kept his eyes steady. As if on instinct, she leaned into him, pressing her face into his palm.

They sat this way for a long time. Eyes locked. Her silence lapped against his repeated penitent murmurs.

After an age, her hands found his face. Thumbs skimmed over his lips, silencing him.

"I know." She whispered.

She did, and that broke him further. He would make them right again, he had to.

Hands found the back of her head. Gently, slowly, he kissed her.


	32. Mission Control

_Disclaimer: George's universe, I just play here._

_Characters: Han Solo / Leia Organa  
><em>

_Rated:K  
><em>

_Genre: Romance  
><em>

* * *

><p>"I need you to promise me something."<p>

"Okay."

"I need you to promise me you'll be careful tomorrow. No hero crap, you hear me?"

"Han-"

"No, don't 'Han' me. I mean it, Leia. I'm not going to lose you, not again."

"Technically, you never lost me, I lost you."

"Are you arguing with me?"

"Maybe."

"My mission. My rules. No heroics." He said pointing a finger in her face. She overcame the monstrous urge to bite him; tempted to argue further, to pull her "Princess Card" - as Han called her inability to accept orders - but the look in his eyes stopped her. He was scared, scared for her; and that suddenly meant more. She simply nodded.


	33. Ace

_Disclaimer: George's universe, I just play here._

_Characters: Han Solo / Luke Skywalker  
><em>

_Rated:K  
><em>

_Genre: Humour / General_

* * *

><p>"Leia's right." He muttered, more to himself then to his companion. He had been thinking about it all morning, as well as most of the afternoon.<p>

"I _never_ thought I would hear you admit that." Luke cocked an eyebrow at his friend.

"Kid, I have a feeling I'll be saying that a lot from now on." Han sighed, stretching his legs to rest on the glass table in front the holo unit. Smashball half time scores scrolleed lazily across the projection.

Luke laughed and tilited his beer in a mock salute, "True. But, whatever you do, don't let her _hear _you say it."

"No. But I think I should keep it in reserve, it could get me out of trouble one day."

"Maybe, or it might kill her. People can die from shock you know..."


	34. Some Things Never Change

_Disclaimer: George's universe, I just play here._

_Characters: Jaina Solo / Jacen Solo _

_Rated:K  
><em>

_Genre: Humour _

* * *

><p>"Can you hear them?"<p>

"Yeah. What are they fighting about?"

"Oh I don't know. Star charts, hyperspace jumps, cleaning the caf machine, the auto-dim setting in the fresher; take your pick. They fought about Dad's flight logs this morning."

Jacen laughed. "Really? Why?"

"Because they can! I don't know. It's not funny Jace. I've had enough; I'd forgotten how irritating they can be. The worst part? They enjoy it! I'm really jealous of Jag, he's alone, happy and peaceful in his Craft, while I'm stuck in here listening to this," she jabbed a thumb over her shoulder in the general direction of the cockpit. "And you know-"

They were interrupted by a loud bang.

"Maybe she's finally shot him." Jacen offered, grinning.

Jaina sighed. It was alright for Jacen, he was light-years away.

"Maybe. I guess I should go check on them. I'll talk to you later." She sighed and rolled her eyes, defeated.

"Have fun!" He called, before the line went dead.


	35. Sabacc

_Disclaimer: George's universe, I just play here._

_Characters: Solo Family  
><em>

_Rated:K  
><em>

_Genre: Family_

* * *

><p>Leia rubbed her temples, surveying the scene in front of her. She had come home, from a late dinner with Winter, to chaos.<p>

Chaos in the form of three children and her husband.

She had corralled them into the living room

"Sabacc."

Four guilty faces nodded.

"Gambling."

Again they nodded. Leia sighed. It was too late for this, she would have to deal with them in the morning. And besides that, she knew who the culprits were anyway.

"Okay, it's very late, much too late for you to still be up," she shot a glare at Han, who then exchanged a look with Jaina who was chewing on her lower lip. "Kids, off to bed, now, take your toys with you." Jaina blew out a sigh, stole another look at her dad before gathering an armload of toys; following her brothers.

"Wait, Jaya, what are you doing, those are your brothers toys."

Her daughter's face split into a smaller version of the one Leia had come to know and love so well.

"Not anymore, I won them, fair and square." With that, she shuffled off, overloaded with toys. Leia watched her go, then turned to the last occupant of the couch.

"Okay, Flyboy. Your turn."


	36. Nightmares

_Disclaimer: George's universe, I just play here._

_Characters: Leia Organa-Solo / Han Solo  
><em>

_Rated:K+  
><em>

_Genre: Romance / Everyday  
><em>

* * *

><p>The sudden movement startled her, snapping her into action. She rolled towards him, running her finger steadily over his face, coaxing him out of the darkness.<p>

She didn't ask, didn't need to. His eyes, alert and stammering told her what she needed to know.

They didn't come often, these dreams. The helpless darkness which had once consumed him. It had swallowed him again. And again, she saved him.

Whispering love and safety, beating back the night.

"Leia?" His voice cracked, she kissed him, brushing fingers through his hair.

"Shh. I love you. You're safe."


	37. Roulette

_Disclaimer: George's universe, I just play here._

_Characters: Solo Family  
><em>

_Rated:K+  
><em>

_Genre: Family  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Dad?" The quiet voice asked, standing in the doorway to his office. He smiled, leaning back.<p>

"Jaina." She walked around his desk, coming to a stop beside his chair. He reached out a hand, gently pushed back an errant strand of hair from her forehead.

"Can we borrow your blaster? You can say no, that's okay."

"Why?"

"Jacen is convinced he can block a blaster shot, and Anakin doesn't believe him." She rolled her eyes as she finished her short explanation.

Han hesitated. He didn't really want his children shooting each other, but if he said no, they would just find another way; they were, after all, _his_ children.

He looked over his daughter to where his sons stood just outside the door. They employed this tactic before; Jaina had a higher success rate then they did. He waved them over.

Unholstering his gun, he handed it over the desk to Anakin, slowly.

"Stun only. Y'got that?" Still holding the grip.

"Awesome! I've wanted to do this forever!"

"Anakin."

"Yup. Stun. Got it."

They huddled off, close together, bathing in their success. No more than half a minute later, Jaina reappeared to hand the blaster back.

"He can't do it." She said simply, turned and walked back to her brothers.


	38. Late

_Disclaimer: George's universe, I just play here._

_Characters: Leia Organa  
><em>

_Rated:K+  
><em>

__Genre: Romance  
><em>_

* * *

><p>He was never late.<p>

Ever.

In fact, he was hardly ever on time_._

Always pushing the limits of what was possible, what was safe, he would return to her early, always.

She had read the manifest, hyperspace lane traffic, system delays. It didn't matter. He should have taken the Falcon. He would be back already.

Continuing her steady pacing around their apartments, dressed in leggings and one of Han's old shirts, she couldn't keep her mind from bouncing back and forth, tormenting her with endless horrible possibilities.

The door hissed open, she let out the breath she had been to frightened to released and ran to him.

He was home.


	39. Style

_Disclaimer: George's universe, I just play here._

_Characters: Leia Organa-Solo  
><em>

_Rated:K+  
><em>

___Genre: Family / Humour ___

_AN: Thanks to everyone for the great feedback! It keeps me motivated and it's always nice to hear from you if youre reading/enjoying these! A special thanks to SapphireDragon14 - your suggestion sparked this idea for me.  
>AN2: This story also appears in my Raising Solo series. Please R&amp;R<br>_

* * *

><p>Leia watched from the corner of the sofa while her husband casually carried a shrieking Anakin by his ankles down the hallway and into the kitchen, as the twins trotted happily alongside.<p>

_There's a lot to be said for Han's style of parenting_, Leia mused, holding a steaming cup of caf close to her chest.

It was a quiet Saturday in the Solo household; one of those rare, peaceful days which she could enjoy, surrounded by her family, tucked away from the problems - large and small, real and speculative - which seemed to steal precious time, like this, away from all of them.

Han had announced he was going to make lunch. When he had asked the twins what they would like him to make, they both dissolved into hysterics and shouted for Anakin stew. Han agreed, causing Anakin to flee, giggling, as fast as he could to his bedroom.

This had not been enough to save him, however, and his shrieks were now joined by the twins laughter and offers to help their father "roast" the youngest member of their family.

Curious, she untangled herself from the throw-cover tucked around her feet, and went to watch this newest game unfold.

Stopping in the doorway, unable to keep the wide smile from growing across her face, she watched Han explain, very seriously, to the twins that they wouldn't be able to have Anakin stew since he didn't fit in the pot. Leia saw her youngest child sitting merrily in a large roasting pan, knees around his ears, grinning down at his siblings.

Turning her attention back to Han, she couldn't help thinking, smiling peacefully, of just how lucky she was.


	40. The Aftermath

_Disclaimer: George's universe, I just play here._

_Characters: Han Solo  
><em>

_Rated:K+  
><em>

___Genre: Family / General ___

_AN: Set after the bombing of the Senate building in 'The New Rebellion'  
><em>

* * *

><p>Han stood in the darkened bedroom; watching over his family.<p>

He had retrieved a crying Anakin from the clutches of yet another nightmare hours ago. Delivering his young son, who clung desperately to him, into the protective circle of his mother's arms.

Small footsteps outside the door announced the arrival of Jaina and Jacen; their small hands clasp tightly together, eyes wide, faces stark white. He had ushered them in, placed them between himself and Leia; waiting steadily until their breathing quieted, until Jaina's vice-grip on his arm loosened.

He stood. Paced. And came to a halt at the foot of the bed.

He would find who did this. He would make sure they would never do this again.


	41. Mimicry

_Disclaimer: George's universe, I just play here._

_Characters: Han Solo / Leia Organa-Solo  
><em>

_Rated:K+  
><em>

__Genre: Family__

__AN: Thank you for all the reviews! You guys rock!  
>AN2: This also appears in Raising Solo series, if you haven't taken a look yet, you should check it out, I have a<em> monstrously wonderful _posting creating those stories. :)  
><em>_

* * *

><p>Leia stood, unmoving, outside the slightly open nursery door; listening, leaning against wall, hands playing with the necklace at her throat.<p>

He moved behind her, wrapping his arms securely around her waist, pulling her to him. Bending towards her ear, murmuring secret whispers. She moved away from him, glanced up and smiled, eyes dancing.

"Shh. She's singing."

They both stood listening to their young daughter for several long seconds.

"Yeah." Han threw her a smile, kissed the top of her head and moved to walk away. Leia caught his arm.

"Wait- she's singing tavern songs! My three year old daughter is singing Corellian tavern songs." Her exasperated realization made his smile grow a bit wider. He shrugged, hugging her tighter.

"She wanted to hear a song and it was the first one that came to me."

"So you thought it was appropriate."

"No, but it made her happy, and that's all that mattered."


	42. Hero's Heart

_Disclaimer: George's universe, I just play here._

_Characters: Han Solo / Leia Organa  
><em>

_Rated:K+  
><em>

__Genre: Hurt / General  
><em>_

* * *

><p>Pain coursed through her again. The ever constant ebb and flow of raw emotions. Anger. Regret. Frustration. Longing. Hatred.<p>

Half collapsing against the wire-racking in the medical supplies storage, she caught herself, breathed deeply; reaching for a medpack.

He stood watching her. Praying to every God he had never believed in; on behalf of a woman he barely knew.

So much death. Too much pain.

He watched her rip open a sterile bandage with her teeth, hands shaking slightly, watched her inject her thigh with a strong stimulant.

Feeling compelled to go to her, hold her, heal her; he turned away.

It wouldn't do either of them any favours. He had to leave. He had himself to worry about.


	43. Interruption

_Disclaimer: George's universe, I just play here._

_Characters: Leia Organa-Solo / Han Solo  
><em>

_Rated: K+  
><em>

__Genre: Romance / General Awesome-ness  
><em>_

__AN: I'm back from holidays - hense the silence. Please R&R.  
><em>_

* * *

><p>Laughing filled the quiet room.<p>

A hand lifted slowly to his chest, pushing softly.

He growled against her throat.

A question.

A suggestion.

"I can't read this while you're doing that." She explained shyly, looking back down at the report now slipping off her knees.

He pulled away, eyes never leaving hers, and tossed the offending document to the floor.

"I know."


	44. Ground Rules

_Disclaimer: George's universe, I just play here._

_Characters: Han Solo / Leia Organa  
><em>

_Rated: K+  
><em>

__Genre: Everyday Life / Humour  
><em>_

* * *

><p>"I'm not demanding."<p>

"Trust me, Sweetheart-"

"I'm not. You're just being unreasonable."

"Unreasonable? Really?"

"Yes."

"How is it '_being unreasonable'_-"

"Don't air-quotes me, I'm not kidding Han."


	45. Brave

_Disclaimer: George's universe, I just play here._

_Characters: Leia Organa-Solo  
><em>

_Rated:K+  
><em>

__Genre:Hurt  
><em>_

__AN: Set During the third installment of the Black Fleet Series, when Han is taken prisoner and severely beaten on public holocom. Inspired by the wonderfully creative crew over at hanleiafanficwriters (dot) blogspot (dot) com____  
><em>_

* * *

><p>The pale, brave face lasted until the door slid shut behind her.<p>

Bolting to the fresher, she managed to engage the lock before vomiting.

_Han._

Tears ran freely down her face.

_The children._

She had to tell them. They had to know.

_How?_

How was she supposed to tell them their father might not be coming home?


	46. Attention

_Disclaimer: George's universe, I just play here._

_Characters: Han Solo  
><em>

_Rated: K+  
><em>

__Genre: General, set somewhere after ANH and before ESB.  
><em>_

* * *

><p>He wasn't listening. Instead, he watched, fascinated, as her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed.<p>

She had been yelling at him for several minutes before becoming quiet.

Her gaze was expectant.

Evidently, he had missed something important while absorbed in the silent study of her.

He couldn't help himself. The temptation was too great. She'd yell, scold him, but she would follow him, be near him. He smiled and slowly turned to walk away.

"You know, for someone so small - you do make a lot of noise."


	47. Easy Fix

_Disclaimer: George's universe, I just play here._

_Characters: Han Solo / Leia Organa  
><em>

_Rated: K+  
><em>

__Genre: General  
><em>_

* * *

><p>"Solo."<p>

"Just me."

"Hey Sweetheart, why are you comm-ing me? I'm just in my office."

"Wet nails, can't punch codes on the holo. Luckily, my comm has you on voice-calling."_  
><em>

"Ah."_  
><em>


	48. Morale

_Disclaimer: George's universe, I just play here._

_Characters: Han Solo / Leia Organa  
><em>

_Rated: K+  
><em>

__Genre: Awesome cuteness  
><em>_

__AN: Set after the liberation of Coreuscant and before they are married / the stupid Hapen incident.  
><em>_

* * *

><p>"I hate watching you pack." Leia stated, as she watched Han toss random clothes into a large duffel. <em><br>_

"Then come with me." He offered, smiling as she quietly removed each piece of his clothing, folded and placed it neatly back.

"What?" She stopped her obsessive task for a moment to stare at him.

"Come with me."

"I can't come with you, I have a job."

"You're a hero. It'll raise troop morale."

"You're a Hero too, Flyboy. And besides, I don't think the troops would care if I'm around or not."

"I'll care."

"I can't come with you just to raise _your_ morale."

He grinned at this and started towards her.


	49. Ego

_Disclaimer: George's universe, I just play here._

_Characters: Han Solo / Leia Organa  
><em>

_Rated: K+  
><em>

__Genre: Cute. Set, __ I would say, 4 or 5 months __after Endor.__

* * *

><p>"Are these still from the speeder?" Han asked, tracing lightly at the faint purple marks on Leia's calves.<p>

"No. Those are from you."

"Me?"

"At night you keep kicking me with your big dumb Bantha feet."

"Bantha feet?"

"Yes, Bantha feet. Just look at them! They're huge!"

"Well," Han started to grin slowly, "You know what they say about men with huge feet."

"Mmm, yes." She meeting his flirting with a smirk. "Large egos."


	50. Company

_Disclaimer: George's universe, I just play here._

_Characters: Han Solo / Leia Organa  
><em>

_Rated: K  
><em>

__Genre: Set before the Rebels relocated to Hoth. About two years after ANH(ish).  
><em>_

* * *

><p>Leia looked up again; hoping, rather fruitlessly; that he was gone.<p>

Han sat across from her, long legs stretched out in front of him, arms folding behind his head.

She sighed. Long days, sleepless nights, bad food, the Rouges, Imperial probes, and not to mention that business on Ord Mandel a months ago which she was still trying to deal with. Everything in her life added up to stress. She didn't need this right now. Actually, she didn't need this _ever_.

"Don't you have something you could be doing right now?"

He grinned - that annoying, insufferable, handsome, slow grin - and sank further into the chair opposite her.

"Yup."

"Well, shouldn't you be," she motioned, throwing up both hands carefully, "doing it?"

"Yup."

"But you'd rather stay here and annoy me?"

"Ouch, Princess. I thought I was keeping you company."

"No. Not."

"Oh. Alright then." And with that, he closed his eyes.

She stared at him for several more seconds before shaking her head and return to her work, trying to concentrate.

She didn't have the energy to fight with him, maybe if she ignored him, he would leave her in peace.


	51. ExFactor

_Disclaimer: George's universe, I just play here._

_Characters: Han Solo / Leia Organa-Solo  
><em>

_Rated: K  
><em>

__Genre: General Banter  
><em>_

__AN: Set during the Dark Empire series. (why did they insist on making Leia so ugly and bitchy in that graphic?)  
><em>_

* * *

><p>"She seemed... nice." Leia said quietly, looking up from her book, raising an eyebrow at her husband.<p>

"Salla? Really? Nice isn't the word I would use." Han replied, propping himself against the navicomputer.

"Mmm."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"What?"

"She's rather hostile."

"Yeah. She wanted to to get married, but I ran off. It's a long story."

"Oh, well, that explains a lot."


	52. Strategy

_Disclaimer: George's universe, I just play here._

_Characters: Han Solo / Leia Organa-Solo  
><em>

_Rated: K  
><em>

__Genre: Parenting  
><em>_

__AN: I always imagine a comm being like a iPhone. That just seems cooler then what they can actually do.  
><em>_

* * *

><p>She hated meetings like this.<p>

But she knew better then to enter one without an exit stategy. As if on cue, her comm buzzed, vibrating across the conference table. Picking it up idely, she turned it over, finding her message icon blinking rapidly; _Han_.

Glancing up at the current speaker who was now redfaced from shouting, she opened it.

When are you home?

_That's a good question._ She thought,_ this meeting was starting to circle, I can probably escape_.

Soon. We're not going to get anywhere here today. She replied quickly.

Almost instantly, a reply came. Good. Hurricane Anakin strikes again. 

I'll be late.


	53. Family Plans

_Disclaimer: George's universe, I just play here._

_Characters: Han Solo / Leia Organa-Solo  
><em>

_Rated: K  
><em>

__Genre: Aww!  
><em>_

* * *

><p><em>Damn<em>. She pressed the button down again; a bit harder than last time. Nothing.

Sighing, she picked up her datapad and sauntered through the apartment to Han's office.

Knocking lightly she let herself in where she found her husband bent over his desk, sketching intently on blueprints spread over the work surface.

"Hey," he smiled up at her as she got closer. He was obviously still working out how to install a different bunk style to the _Falcon's_ second cabin. "What's wrong?"

"It's broken again." She replied, holding the unresponsive equipment up to him.

"What did you spill on it this time?" He smiled, taking it from her.

"Nothing," she shook her head, avoiding his gaze for several seconds before sighing. "Caf."

"And?"

"And yogurt. And soup. And I dropped it down the stairs last night."

"Yeah. That'll do it."

"You know," Leia murmured as Han started opening the datapad, "You have at least a year before this need to get done."

"I know," he looked up at her and smiled. "I'm just excited."

Leia smiled too and placed her hand on her growing stomach. "I know. Me too."


	54. Challenge Extended

_Disclaimer: Disney's newest universe, I just play here._

_Characters: Han Solo / Leia Organa  
><em>

_Rated: K  
><em>

__Genre: just admit it already!  
><em>_

* * *

><p>"Stop."<p>

"Stop what?"

"I'm not in the mood."

"You should lighten up."

"You should leave me alone."

"You'd miss me."

"I most certainly would not."

"Challenge accepted, Your Highness."

She watched him leave, all cool and swagger.

He could feel her eyes burning into the back of his head.

Surprising no one, she stormed after him.


	55. Waiting Games

_Disclaimer: Disney's newest universe, I just play here._

_Characters: Han Solo / Leia Organa  
><em>

_Rated: K  
><em>

__Genre: Humour / Romance  
><em>_

* * *

><p>"Was this planned?" Leia asked, pointing out the cockpit viewscreen to their destined vacation planet blinking in the distance. They had been yanked out of hyperspace early to the blaring of alarms and warning bells which Han insisted were easily ignorable and only required a minor system tweak to fit.<p>

"Of _course_ it was _planned_." Han sighed heavily, as if tired of the conversation already.

"I doubt it."

"It may not be _exactly_ what I had in mind, but-"

"But what?"

"You know, you worry too much."

"Someone has too," she muttered, taking another quick glance at the display flashing an alarming pattern of red and yellow lights before turning to head back towards the cabin. Pausing just outside the cockpit door she turned to look at him, smiling shyly before sauntering away. "Since rebooting will take a while, you might as well come entertain me." added from halfway down the hall.


	56. Fears & Favours

_Disclaimer: Disney's universe, I just play here._

_Characters: Leia Organa-Solo  
><em>

_Rated: K+  
><em>

__Genre: Angst / Romance  
><em>_

__AN: A tiny missing moment from the Black Fleet Series, where Han is taken prisoner and very nearly beaten to death (srsly, it's awful). Loosely follows chpt 45 of this series (Brave).  
><em>_

* * *

><p>"It's me, I'm sorry it's so late-"<p>

"What's wrong?"

"I... I was hoping I could ask you a favour."

"Sure, Leia, anything."

"Han's home tonight. I can't have the kids see him yet, not until..." her voice trailed off.

"I'll come over. Are you staying at the med-centre with him?"

"Yes." her voice was tiny, strained with tears, worries, guilt and doubt.

"I'm on my way."

"Thank you." she breathed, not trusting herself to try and speak.

"Hey, Leia, it's fine. I'm happy to help. Are _you_ okay?"

"I will be. I just need to see him."

"I'll see you in 20 minutes."

"Thank you, Wedge." The line went dead and she sank back into the wide, leather desk chair of her husband's office, curling herself closely into the worn material.

He's coming home; back to her, back to them.

And that all that mattered.


	57. Intonation

_Disclaimer: Disney's universe, I just play here._

_Characters: Leia Organa / Han Solo  
><em>

_Rated: K  
><em>

__Genre: Typical Typical  
><em>_

* * *

><p>"Why do you do that?"<p>

"Do what?" he asked gruffly, tossing the sodden folder on the floor beside him.

"Do that," she gestured softly. "Whenever I try to be nice to you, you always growl at me. Why?"

"I don't growl."

"You just did it again!"

"I'm just having a bad day, that's all."

"Me too," she arched an eyebrow and settled back against the wall, staring off away from him towards the rain.


	58. A Change of Plans

_Disclaimer: Disney's universe, I just play here._

_Characters: Leia Organa-Solo / Han Solo  
><em>

_Rated: T  
><em>

__Genre: Aww!  
><em>_

* * *

><p>"Leia!"<p>

His voice echoed from the apartment's foyer below her.

She hissed silently and tossed another dress onto the growing pile on their bed.

"Leia!" he called again, annoyed. Footfall on the stairs behind her pulled her attention away from the mirror.

"I'm not going," she said as soon as he appeared in the doorway.

"What? But I'm dressed!"

"Nothing fits me! Nothing!"

"Leia," he whispered softly, careful not to push her to tears, which, he had to admit, was becoming overly easy these days.

"I miss my old ass," she replied quietly, fingering the fabric of a deep blood-red dress buried beneath countless others. "My old ass fit into this dress."

Walking over to her, he circled his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder, trying desperately to think of something winning to say to her. He had decided a while ago that every man should be given a Pregnant Wife Handbook, a manual on how to tiptoe around landmines such as this.

"I love your ass." he murmured into her hair.

Leia was silent for a moment, before turning towards him and smiling shyly. "Really?"

He nodded, brushing a curl away from her left eye.

"I still don't want to go," she whispered, playing with the knot in his tie.

"Me neither," he replied as he pulled the clasp from her hair.


	59. Midnight Traitor

_Disclaimer: Disney's. Not mine. :(_

_AN: Happy Monday. I may expand this, I think it may have more to it beyond "cute potential" - thoughts?  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Leia?" a hoarse whisper greeted her as she tiptoed back into the room and slid the door shut.<p>

"Yeah?" she answered back into the darkness, suddenly a little nervous.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"It's the middle of the night. Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Were you in the kitchen?"

"Shh. Go back to sleep." she soothed, slipping back into bed beside him.

He didn't, of course, instead he turned over to face her and switched on the dim light beside him.

"What?" She asked, feeling a blush start to rise up her cheeks as a result of his scrutiny.

"You were eating chocolate buds!"

"No!" She said defensively, snatching her cupped hand away from him.

"Yes! Let me see your hand!" he laughed and lunged at her.

"No!" She giggled, trying to roll away from him. "They're mine!"


	60. Everyday Prayers

_Disclaimer: Disney's. Not mine. :(_

* * *

><p>"Gods give me strength," Leia muttered, tossing yet another ripped, stained and overly worn article into the bin beside her.<p>

"I heard that!" Han's sharp reply came, sullenly from inside the closet.

They had been having 'a small clear out', as she had called it, for the better half of the weekend.

A way to get rid of things they didn't need. She had been diligent with including the word 'we' into the plan. She didn't want Han to feel singled out. Obviously, it hadn't worked.

Leia sighed and turned slightly back towards the open door; where her unhappy husband was busy fishing out every piece of clothing which he no longer was allowed to wear in public. She hadn't actually known it would take them this long.

"I hope the Gods did!"


	61. Night watch

_Disclaimer: Disney's. Not mine. :(_

_AN: I apologize for my sudden long absence. Life life life. Blah blah Blah. I'll try to keep up with you guys! I miss you all! _

_Cheers, Z_

* * *

><p>A lone painful howl ripped across the hanger, forlorn and desolate.<p>

Her breathing hitched a catch in her throat as she walk quietly away. She had watched the doors slam shut. Locking her in. Shutting them out.

Had she killed them?

Had she killed _him?_


	62. Coward

_Disclaimer: Disney's. Not mine. :(_

* * *

><p>He couldn't <em>not<em> go to her.

The muffled scream pulled him from his bunk.

Stumbling down the corridor, her cries echoing through the small space.

Jaw set, teeth grinding together he listened to her sobs and pleads through the heavy steel door.

He didn't know what drove her at night. What tormented her, threatened her.

He didn't know and couldn't ask.

Damning himself a coward, he could do nothing but pace back and forth in front of her room.


	63. Language

_Disclaimer: Disney's. Not mine. :(  
><em>

_Characters: Han Solo / Leia Organa _

_Rated: K_

_Genre: Friendship / Humour (timeline: close to ESB) _

* * *

><p>With a sharp curse, Leia tossed a stack of papers down into the centre of the table. Silence fell upon the small cramped boardroom.<p>

All eyes settled on the annoyed, flushed face near the head of the room.

Han smiled smugly and settled back in his chair, kicking his legs causally up onto the surface in front of him.

"What?" She snapped. "Am I the _only_ one who thinks this is a _complete_ disaster." She glanced around, as if daring someone to contradict her. Her question was answered again with silence and many shaking heads. "Right then; Wedge, you wanted to comment?" As she sat, her eyes met Han's quickly. Apparently, sixteen days of close quarters in a testy ship with a foul-mouth captain had had an effect on her. And her language.

Looking back down to the data pad in front of her, trying bravely to ignore the arrogant, watchful stare of the man across from her, she had to concede that while Old Corellian was nearly obsolete as a recognized language, it's curses carried more weight than any other tactic she had ever used.


	64. Problem

_Disclaimer: Not mine. Duh_

_Timeline: In the middle, between ANH and ESB_

* * *

><p>Why couldn't they be like this all the time, he wondered, sitting around the abandoned conference room with a handful of pilots, watching Leia's fingers trace around the edge of the stack of sabbac cards she was holding.<p>

It was distracting.

Short trimmed nails, ragged across the corners where she had been peeling packing tape off of equipment packing all day, helping him unload the latest supply run, dragged up and down the stack. She didn't seem to notice what she was doing - or how it was affecting him - and laughed freely when Wedge leaned over to jeer at Luke.

Beautiful.

That's what she was, and that was part of the problem.

If she wasn't so annoying interesting and undeniably beautiful, he might stand a better chance.

As it was, he loved her, and that had been the whole problem for a while now.


End file.
